1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to contact arrangement thereof so as to meet the requirements of high speed transmission.
2. The Related Art
The copending application Ser. No. 09/149,884 filed Sep. 8, 1998, discloses contact arrangement within a card edge connector which may meet electrical and mechanical high speed transmission requirements.
Anyway, there are still some flaws in such a design. First, there is no sufficient retention mechanism between the contact and the housing to securely fix the contact with regard to the housing in position without possible rotation disadvantage, when a force is imposed upon the contact. Secondly, when the contact is insertably installed into the housing, there is no proper guidance and restriction means for precisely guiding the inserted contact to reach its final true position without possible tilting disadvantage.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a card edge connector which has contacts therein to meet the high speed transmission requirements wherein the contacts can be precisely and efficiently guidably inserted into the corresponding passageway in the housing and retained in position without tilting and unstable disadvantages.